Tale of the 1st Legion
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: Set in the Voltz Wars series of FnD and Fmb, this is the tale of an Empire, and Army, and a wanderer who forged it. NOTE: I will include things not in the modpack used, so don't expect everything to be factual. And much like my other storys, I will put whatever I feel like into this. Currently on delay due to family affairs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: To those of you who have came from my other story, welcome to the latest product of my insanity. To the new ones, welcome to my insanity. This fanfiction is set in a Youtube Voltz War Series collaborative project by FnD Games and FmB, both of which I strongly recommend watching to understand many parts of the plot of this story, as I do not plan to explain a lot of back story, except for my own creations. And now, without further delay, let my insanity continue.

The 1st Legion

Ch1

The Battle of Avac

Half a Year Ago...

"Alright, listen up boys, this will be a hostile drop! We got a huge detachment of the Horde attacking the refugee city of Avac. Most of the civilians have already fled into the Ages, but they had to blow the books to keep from being followed. The women and children are safe, but most of the men are helping defend the city." The Master's voice bellowed over the open channel, drowning out the airships massive sets of engines. "We can confirm that at least 50,000 Pigmen and a hundred Pork Lords are present, and there was something about a Mincraftian mixed in with them."

"So," came a Scotish accent from radio," do we have any Technomancer support, or are they still helping with the new wards at Culvert?"

"Sorry Brutus, but Percantio and her boys are still needed elsewhere. Now, Markus," the master addressed the master marksman," Do you know anything about this Mincraftian in with the Horde?"

"Yes, I do." came the Englishman's reply."He was at Krop. The travels that came before him said his name was Edd. He seemed to be a powerful warrior, looking for something in our city. He fought his way through the entire Queen's guard single-handed, with no armor at all. He was like a demon."

"So, he is the leader of the Horde?"

"I don't know Grandmaster Shadow. All I know is that he seemed unstoppable."

"We'll see about that. Now, ready for drop! 1st Powered Armor Legion! Sound the battle cry!"

"_**Gods are on the ground! Donning the armor of miracles!"**_

"_The final Judgment has been handed down!"_ Shadow said, ending the cry.

The doors on the airship blasted open, falling down to the ground below. The men could finally see the city below as they leapt out, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The dessert town of Avac was a refugee camp, primarily made of local material,s mainly sandstone, and condensed spruce wood from a nearby tundra. They weren't exactly a Five-Star Hotel in the ski resorts of Tundal, but they were sturdy and kept the sand out. Till the Horde came. The had managed to get through the lasers the defenders had hastily erected, and reached the 90M trench that surrounded the town, bridging it under heavy fire. They had scaled the wall in some places, but had mainly blasted through till they hit the reinforced concrete armor. The defenders, some 650 strong, had held valiantly, but there were only 50 MPSs and forty infantry out of 500 infantry and 150 MPSs. The suits were running low on power, as smoke from fire bombs that swamped the towns AA guns had blocked out the sun over the city. The infantry weren't much better, as their obsidian armor was mostly in tatters from the long battle. The militia that the men of the refugees had formed was in worse shape. Though they had been over 12000 strong according to the reports, they had been hard pressed getting enough materials from the civilian condenser arrays to have regular armament. Many had gone into battle with iron armor, and many with tools rather than weapons. They had at least managed to blow the condensers, preventing the Horde from getting access to our most valuable asset. This place would surely be marked as a heroic stand by historians, but to the 3000 of the 1st Legion, it was a blood bath. The civilian militia was now just 90 strong. A few civilian Thaumatuges had also aided the guardsmen with their magics, but it wasn't enough to turn the thide.

"HIT EM HARD BOYOS! LETS SHOW EM WHAT BESERKERS ARE MADE OF!" Screamed Brutus Borris, the Scottish comander of the Legion's Beserkers, the elite hand to hand close quarters experts of a legion. They were always the first to hit the ground, and always the last to leave.

"Marksmen, keep to the airships and strike from above! Aim for the Lords!" Came Markus's steady English accent. His men were the ranged warriors of the Legion, focused on striking commanders and annihilating from afar..

"Squads form up!" Came the cries from commanders as the hit the streets. They were the leaders of the regulars, the grunts of the Legion.

"The Master will strike out." Shadow said. He always did his own thing in battle, rushing haedlong into the Horde.

It was a bloodbath. Railguns and some plasma fire raided down from above while the berserkers rushed into shotgun and melee range. He surviving defenders saw that their rescue had come, and quickly rejoined the fray. The few mages that were left conjured up their magics to aid the Legion. The smell of burning pork filled the air, and blood pooled in the streets, mixing the blood of the slaughtered with the slaughterers.

It was then that Shadow saw him. Edd, just as Markus had described him, was standing amidst the Horde, seeming not to notice the fire raining down on him. One of the berserkers charged him, hitting him in the face with a powerclaw at mach four. The claw, and the arm of the berserker, crumpled into paste like he had just punched a MFFS shield. Edd quickly came around with his sword, decapitating the victim.

"That can't be... the only thing in all of Mearth that can do that is... but those magics were sealed eons ago! I personally helped do it!" Shadow said to himself. Needles to say, he was facing down something not seen since the early Magic Wars of the distant past. A Crux warrior, one that had bound their life to objects to become unbeatable.

"No, IT CAN' BE! DIE ABOMINATION!" With that Shadow charged the man, firing his rail gun as quickly as he could, just to see the rounds shatter mere millimeters off of his skin. Closing to hand to hand, he grabbed a knife from his side, only to have the man's blade slice through it and his right arm.

"Pain... haven't felt like... in millennium... since the end..." Shadow muttered over the pain, blanking out at points. Edd just looked at his foe, surprised he still stood, let alone was having coherent thoughts.

"The Pork will end your suffering." He said, bringing his blade down to cut off his foe's head. Suddenly, Shadow's left arm shot out to a panel on his back that had just opened and grabbed the hilt of a sword. He brought it out and blocked the blade. Getting up, he stared at his foe, and began to invoke.

"_Soldier of Fate, Warrior who does not know Surrender,_

_Dance Bravely, Fated Champion, with your lightning blade."_

A black aura began to envelope the blade, made from purple obsidian laced with endstone. He stuck at Edd with the blade, and to Edd's horror, sliced his right arm off at the elbow, just like Shadow's. But instead of blood leaking from the wound, a black slime leaked from around the cut, evaporating into a black mist. Edd, fearing what this unknown weapon could do, retreated, taking his Horde with him.

Shadow fell to the ground, the injury taking its toll. His last thought before his men reached him:" So... the greatest curse of my past has returned... and I shall judge once more."

AN: So, this is my first Minecraft fic, so I hope I did good. Just some heads up for any new readers of mine, I do not have a set schedule, instead I just write when my muse hits me. I will be writing this at the same time a s my other story, mainly swapping out whenever writers block affects whichever I'm writing at the time.

And as stated in the above AN, this was inspired by a YouTube series, like most Minecraft fics, which I highly recommend watching, not just to explain some of this fic's back story, but because it is generally a good series. So, I hope to see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright folks, its lore time. Settings to set, back story to speak of, and a world to spin up, so much to do!

Tales of the 1st Legion

Ch2

History of Mearth and the Eternal Empire

"In the beginning, the vast, myriad lands were empty of all things, leaving not but the Void that now lies hidden beneath the bedrock. Notch, the creator of the world, was not satisfied, so he made the infinite planet of Mearth. It was then populated by the harmless Mobs, cows, chickens, pigs, and squids. Still not satisfied, notch created the Nether, a land of lush green plains and water, filled with magic, and filled both the lands with the First Ones, and linked them with numerous portals. They were beings that could never die of old age, who had technology and magic far surpassing our own. Not much else is known about them till the Magic Wars and the Great Judgment Crusade. What is know of those times is recorded in the Holy Books of Notch. "Thus came the time when the First Ones grew wicked in their ways, and tampered with dark Artes best left unknown. And by great sacrifice were born the Three God-Kings that formed their empires. The first was the Withering Lich-Lord, a skeletal mage that could reduced his foes to withered corpses. The second was the Dracon King, encased in scales of black, with talons that could rend even the strongest armor. And finally, the Dark God Enir Boreh, a man with unsurpassed strength. Their life forces were split into numeous objects called Cruxes to maintain their invincibility and power." They ruled their three kingdoms in eternal war and death, ravaging the lands by creating the hostile mobs. "And Notch stood in horror at his creations, and was ready to destroy the world. But he saw a single just being left, a man who had been condemned by the God-Kings and tortured for years, but remained loyal to Notch. And Notch came to him, and healed his wounds, and granted him great power to slay the God-Kings and their armies, and right the world." Thus began the hundred year Great Judgment Crusade, where the hero fought across all the eternal lands of Mearth. "He slew the armies and slew the three God-Kings. But the Kings managed a final dark Arte, using the spilt blood of the ages to become true god like beings. The Lich became the Wither Serpent, a massive hydra like being that spewed death from his many maws. The Dacon became the Doomsday Dragon, a creature even larger than the Wither Serpent, that ravaged the lands around it, and wielded great magics. And the Dark God Enir Boreh became the Wandering Horror Herobrine, a being of near equal power to Notch. They fled through the City of Maleficent, home to the first and greatest Nether portal, to the Nether. The hero followed them through, spilling their blood and corrupting the Nether into its new image, and, borrowing the full power of Notch, slew the New Gods." The records state that the New Gods were split apart. "The Serpent's bones were scattered, turning into the Wither Skeletons that haunt the fortresses of the Nether, his blood becoming the Blazes, his skin the Magma Cubes, flesh the Pigmen, and deadly breath the Ghasts. The Dragon was turned into the numerous End Dragons, and sealed in a new realm created by Notch, the End, and his shed scales became the first Endermen. And Herobrine's body was sealed in a great crypt in the City of Maleficent, guarded by wards so great that only Notch himself can grant entrance through. And the hero was granted new powers, as Notchs personal guardian of the world wandering it to defend the lands for the New Races, the Steves."

_-"The First Races" Ch37_

_History of Mearth, 4__th__ grade textbook"_

"We Steves were like the First Ones, but different still. We will eventually die, but only after several thousand years, with some living for almost 90,000 years. The power of magic was lessened in us, with some being powerful at the Magic Artes, and other weak to the point of uselessness. We are greater craftsman however, building new citys in the worlds. And we are not alone. The innumerable races of the lands were soon born, now divined into two main races, the Minecraftians and the Testificates. The Minecraftians are filled with all the greater races Steves, dwarves, elves, thinking machines, hybrid creatures, and intelligent mobs. And several millenia ago, a new race was added, the Enderborn, the halfbreed children of the Endermen. While shunned in many lands, Notch himself has said that they should not be held accountable for the sins of their fathers, and the Empire will allow any citizenship and full rights of such, with no questions asked. Some lands accept them, others shun, and many are indifferent to them."

-"_Races of the Lands"_

_Natural History 6__th__ grade text"_

"And thus we come to the Empire. Born some 800 milenia ago, it has grown from its small roots in the volcanic city of Ashlaund to become one of the greatest military and economic powers on Mearth. And now, it faces it's first truly great foe, the hordes from the Voltz lands. And thus onwards will march the Legions, to secure the saftey of our empire against all that will seek to do her harm."

-"_Imperial war edict for the Voltz quelling_

_Her Imperial Majesty, Regent of the Realm, and, By Notch's Grace, Defender of the People, Elizabeth Harington"_

AN: Well, this was a bit delayed, but, things haven't been exactly normal for me, exams, funerals, vacations, and mild depression and writers block will delay a chapter. Sorry if it is a bit lorey, but I felt I needed to create a backstorry.


End file.
